


Left Behind

by schwertlilie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, French & Indian War, Gen, History Fic, Seven Years' War, War of the Conquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the signing of the Treaty of Paris, where Canada officially became Quebec and a British colony, Matthew realises that Francis isn't coming to say good-bye - not ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/15769.html?thread=48955545#t48955545), July 2010.

_1763\. After the signing of the Treaty of Paris, Arthur decides a visit to his continental North American colonies is in order._

 

"He didn't come to say good-bye."

Arthur paused, his fingers pinching the tip of his leather glove. "Come again, lad?"

Matthew stood in the hallway, one hand on the doorsill, his bear leaning against his leg. "After the treaty signing, Francis didn't come to say good-bye."

"You're a colony, Matthew. France didn't owe you a trip across the Atlantic to be sentimental."

"You took Ile Royale and the rest of Acadia to Aix-la-Chapelle, even the parts you already had. And he said good-bye there, Aca- Nova Scotia told me. Bu-but he didn't ask for me. I know I'm just a province, that I'm not as good or as pretty as Martinique or Saint-Domingue, but he _promised_."

"Are you arguing against the treaty, Quebec?"

Matthew stepped back, shaking his head. "No! No, I-" He swallowed. "He just said that I was special."

He dropped his gloves onto the table. "That's what Francis does. He lies." He walked toward the boy, who flinched. "Don't be daft, Matthew, I'm not going to hurt you."

Matthew let himself be pulled against Arthur's chest. "He hated my winters," he babbled, "and I know I'm not as sophisticated as he's used to, but he liked my maple candy, and my fish, but he doesn't need me for that since he kept St Pierre and Miquelon and part of Newfoundland, but-" He hiccupped, buried his face and hands in the wool of Arthur's coat. The bear rumbled and nuzzled Matthew’s hip.

"He said that you were special because you were his first. That no one could replace you, because there was something only you two shared." Matthew's shoulders began to shake, and Arthur rested his hand on Matthew's hair. "They're just pretty words, and he throws you away as soon as he's bored with you."

"He tried to get me back," he whispered.

"And he decided it wasn't worth his bother to keep you when I defeated the pitiful army he sent. What use are we to him when he has others to give him what he wants?"

Matthew sobbed once, an ugly, broken sound.

He let Matthew cry himself out, until his breathing evened and his fingers began to relax. It's better this way, he told himself. Better that the boy face it now and move forward, instead of waiting for that tosser to take an interest in him again, and being constantly disappointed.

"Matthew?" he asked. "Would you like to go visit Alfred?"

The boy lifted his face from the soaked cloth, blinked. "He's mad at me, about the Indian reservation that the king declared."

"Alfred being angry hasn't stopped my visits before." He patted Matthew's head. "We'll distract him with something - say, a nice roast dinner. How does that sound?"

Matthew looked up at him for a long moment. "Can I make the gravy?"

Such a considerate boy. "Of course. Fetch your coat while I change, and we'll be off, hm?"

He nodded, and Arthur watched him scamper away, bear lumbering after. Then he turned to the closet, chose a new shirt.

 

Francis had no idea what he'd thrown away, and Arthur would ensure he never knew.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the signing of the Treaty of Paris (1763), which gave Canada to Great Britain permanently (in exchange for Britain returning two sugar colonies), and together with the Treaty of Hubertusburg ended the Seven Years' War/French and Indian War/War of Conquest. Canada surrendered in 1760, after the French attempt to rescue the situation was a failure. Following the Treaty of Paris, King George III issued a proclamation that declared the territory west of the 13 Colonies/future United States was reserved for Natives (an attempt to bribe the Native American tribes into peace). The 13 Colonies were.. _unhappy_ about this, to say the least.
> 
> Links: [consequences of the war](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/French_and_Indian_War#Consequences), [the Treaty of Paris](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treaty_of_Paris_%281763%29).


End file.
